


最爱

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x宫治*Note：漫画里宫双子回忆杀279标题是「爱」来着？！|请大家默认有雷，阅读中途若感到不适请及时退出，骂我不行，谢谢
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	最爱

“治，我们是兄弟。”  
宫侑这次没叫他“SAMU”，而是认真完整的“OSAMU”，也不知道是有意还是无意，不过哪种都有够伤的。  
宫治不服不忿地梗着脖子瞪他，“亲我的时候，你拿我当兄弟么？做的时候呢？”  
你看，他们就是兄弟，宫治永远知道说什么、怎么说最能让宫侑吃瘪，这是过去二十四年的人生积累出的宝贵经验。  
宫侑就这样被哽住了，这大概也解释了为什么几乎每次打架都是他先动手，用宫治的话说是：“他傻，说不过我。”  
可这次宫侑没动手，呆站在房间里，以一模一样的神情看着宫治，这倒是少见的反应。  
宫治坐在床上，要看宫侑就得仰着头，吃亏地对峙，加上头顶的日光灯开着，不一会儿就晃酸了眼睛，只得垂下头。  
宫侑以为他哭了，伸手想拉他却被打开，“啪”的一声手背倏地红起来。  
宫治赌着气穿上外套，不管宫侑在背后喊什么也不理，直接出了家门。  
12月底的兵库县早已下过几场雪，深夜里更是冷得要命，刚出门十分钟，宫治就后悔了：他出来干什么，他就应该打宫侑，论武力值他向来要占那么一点点优势，大概就是宫侑先动手，最后却要比自己多用一个创可贴的程度。  
想来高中毕业之后他们就没再动真格地打过架了，成年人总是更擅长冷战，加上一个在东京打球一个在京都开店的物理距离，手机一扔就能假装自己没这么个傻逼兄弟，要不是回老家过年，他俩还能继续僵持下去，就像那个“等你80岁再来嘲笑我”的赌约一样，他们总是有多到奢侈的时间耗在彼此身上。  
不知不觉走到家附近的小公园，宫治想不到能去哪，踩过薄薄的积雪，一屁股坐在秋千上，支架发出“嘎吱”一声在安静的夜里格外刺耳，勉强还能撑住他一个成年男人的重量，高度却实在不合适，宫治两条长腿只能委屈巴巴地蜷着，像个超大号的小朋友。  
“啧，真冷啊。”  
宫治不用抬头也能听出这烦人的腔调来自谁，低着头正思考要不要站起来给他一拳，一只热腾腾还冒着白气的纸碗先怼到他脸前。  
“离家出走就走，怎么跑这儿来挨冻，去便利店不还能暖和点？”  
“没带钱。”宫治吸吸鼻子，到底是接过那碗关东煮。谁跟食物过不去他宫治也不会，宫侑深谙这个道理，实践上却不一定次次有效，毕竟宫治也是那种吃完他给的小布丁放下塑料壳还能一脚招呼到他后腰上的王八蛋。  
这次倒是吃得老实，宫侑仔仔细细地看他先是吹了吹白萝卜再囫囵两口咬下去，接着是肉丸，最后是魔芋丝，他吃的顺序向来跟喜好没什么关系，这恐怕是二十四年来唯一一件宫侑没搞明白的关于他的事。  
宫侑见他连汤都喝完了，却还没有和解的迹象，但至少也没动手打起来，就问他：“想什么呢？”  
宫治捏扁了空纸碗，投进自动贩卖机旁的垃圾桶里，“想我怎么会和你这种讨人厌的家伙是兄弟。”  
“得了吧，你爱死我了。”  
“呸，真不要脸。”宫治说着从秋千上站起来，顺着宫侑给的台阶往家走，后者几步追上，肩膀隔着不远不近的距离，宫治搓了搓被关东煮焐热的手，刚要伸过去，又想起出门前的口角，以至于也许更早就注定了走向的端绪，生硬地把手揣回外套口袋。  
情侣吵了架能分手，能变陌生人，他们呢，吵了架，甚至打过架，前后再加上几轮冷战，还是兄弟，谁也改不了姓“宫”，基因里的链条也不会突然变异。  
但他们就这样分手了，在2020新年前夕这个平平无奇的夜晚。

要说分手，也许并不准确，毕竟“分手”的前提是“交往”，可他们的关系向来不明不白。  
不明不白的初吻在初中二年级的暑假，宫侑跑下楼拿了支棒冰，宫治吵着也要吃。  
“自己拿去。”宫侑无情地拒绝掉，一边躲闪一边撕开包装。  
“我就吃一口，就、一、口。”  
也许是眼神诚挚太有欺骗性，宫侑到底是把那支薄荷蓝冒着冷气的棒冰举到宫治嘴边，后者果断低头一口咬去大半。  
“SAMU！！”宫侑气急败坏地扑上去抢。  
“你起、唔开啊、脏呼死了。”宫治支支吾吾地和宫侑推搡起来，“咔嚓”一口咬碎了嘴里的棒冰，也许还差点咬破宫侑贴过来的嘴唇。  
融化的糖水混着唾液从嘴角溢出顺着下巴滴到T恤前襟，最后一点冰碴被宫侑吮过去咽下，手里剩那半截化得七七八八，黏糊糊地腻在指缝间。  
分开时两人都有点呼吸不畅，脸颊浮着红晕，交错的眼神里带着湿漉漉的潮意，空调仍孜孜不倦地吹着冷风，反倒觉得比刚才更热了。  
宫治用舌面抵住上牙膛，还有些凉丝丝的麻木，宫侑下意识撇开了目光，这让他没来由地感到不满，伸手按上孪生兄弟的肩膀压倒在地板上发出“咚”的一声闷响，宫侑又转过头来瞪他，那双苦咖色的眼睛里再次映上了自己的影子。  
这才勉强算一个正式的亲吻，有柠檬苏打味儿的，舌头上染着食用色素的，薄荷蓝的初吻。  
后来他们也常常在房间里亲吻，没什么特别的起因，只是不约而同地都觉得很舒服，心跳会变得缓慢而沉重，脑子里反而轻飘飘的，像是仲夏的积云攀升至高空再轰然倾泻成骤雨，将一切杂音隔绝在外，只留下白噪的酣梦。  
当然也会偷偷做更出格的事，青春期的种种悸动都关在这不大的双人卧室里，遮遮掩掩毫无意义，不如反锁房门任其发酵，洗澡前喘着粗气在对方手上发泄出来，洗澡后因为空调设几度闹个没完。  
宫治蜷在被窝里瑟瑟发抖，而宫侑坚持声称上铺更热。  
“那你下来睡啊！”  
“……才不要。”宫侑踢开被子在上铺翻了个身，半个手臂搭出床沿。  
宫治盯着他的指尖瞄了一会儿，飞快抬腿踢了他一脚，那截手臂便兔子似的“嗖”地缩回去，同时传来宫侑暴怒的吼叫：“靠，你有病吧！”  
“我是怕你明早起床手麻了。”  
“放屁！”  
“侑，治，别吵了，快睡。”宫太太警告地敲敲他俩的房门，等了一会儿没再传出别的声音才离开。  
脚步声消失在走廊远端的主卧，漆黑的房间里登时只剩下空调运转的机械声。  
“噗嘶噗嘶——”宫治偏偏还要咬着舌尖发出气音惹他，“你睡着了么？”  
“睡着了。”宫侑不耐烦地从鼻子里哼出几个音节。  
“那你怎么还说话。”  
“梦话。”  
“梦话怎么还能有问有答的？”  
“你再废话我就下去揍你。”  
“来啊。”  
宫侑没真下去揍他，一甩手把自己床上那只巴宝酱的布偶砸到宫治脸上，宫治不痛不痒地接了顺手夹在怀里当抱枕。  
这只巴宝酱是从2006年世锦赛买回来的，自打来到这个家起，就丧失了作为吉祥物的尊严，日常充当出气包的角色被丢来捶去，初三那年还脱线掉了只腿，两兄弟折腾了一晚上针线也没缝明白，最后只能张大了两张嘴，“妈——！！！”  
从小学四年级起就没再朝妈妈撒过娇的兄弟俩排排坐在餐桌边，眼巴巴地看着宫太太一针一线地把那只巴宝酱缝起来，还顺便整了整里面的棉花，让它重新蓬松成一个圆润的球。  
“你们啊，这么喜欢的话再买个新的呗。”宫太太把缝好的巴宝酱还给他们，但又不得不感叹这只布偶在长年累月的折磨中实在是很旧了。  
“不要！就要这个。”处处不和的两兄弟倒总是在奇奇怪怪的地方合拍，又高高兴兴地抱着它跑回楼上。  
直到现在，它又被二十四岁的宫治从地上捡起来，摸了摸当年妈妈缝合的针脚，再回手扔到跟在他身后进房间的宫侑胸前。  
“啊？你发什么神经？”宫侑条件反射地按住那只软塌塌的布偶，姑且从再一次掉到地上的悲惨命运中拯救了它。  
宫治看了他一眼没答话，那一眼在宫侑看来又是摸不着头脑的深意。

新年第一天，他们照例去神社里参拜，随着人流走上长长的山道，连绵的朱红鸟居上积着昨夜的大雪，偶尔簌簌落下一片。  
宫治嫌冷没把手从兜里掏出来，噘着嘴试图吹掉不偏不倚正落在自己鼻子上的那一小撮雪，却没注意脚下差点滑倒，被宫侑眼疾手快地拉住，附送一句：“你是白痴么？”  
他觉得自己在新的一年里成长了，懒得跟宫侑吵嘴了，也可能是因为冷，不想张嘴，总之他没吭声。宫侑倒是拉着他的手一直到手水舍，也不知道是怎么想的。  
洗手，漱口，奉纳，摇铃，鞠躬，拍手，合掌，许愿，再鞠躬。每年的流程都差不多，除了自从某年宫侑抽中末凶后，他就不愿再抽签了。今年宫治抽中了小吉，还算不错。  
等到他们又慢悠悠地下山，宫侑到底是没忍住问：“你许了什么愿？生意兴隆？”  
“差不多。”  
“啧，真没意思。”  
“呵，你就算再怎么求神明，也救不了你那下滑得可怜的发球得分率。”  
宫侑果然一点就炸，几乎跳起来，“你找死！”  
宫治不以为然地笑笑，不信宫侑能拿他怎样。  
“下阶段肯定会找回手感的！！”  
“但愿如此，不然我都不好意思摆摊卖饭团的时候被认出来了。”  
宫侑难得在排球以外动了动他的脑子，抓住了这句话里的重点，“那平常被认出来很得意咯？”  
宫治不中他的圈套直接转移了话题，“等下顺路去趟超市，妈要我们多搬点米回家，平常她一个人去买不方便。”  
“哦——”宫侑也不纠结，拉长了音调应他。  
天空依旧晦暗不明，或许晚些时候又要下雪了，但2020也会是个好年，可以去做自己想做的事，做到令自己满意的程度。

高二时，他们曾因为宫治决定毕业后放弃排球而打了史无前例的一架，可升入高三还是分别穿上1、2号球服，告别了“便利店”组合，成为稻荷崎名副其实的正副队长。  
训练结束后，宫侑总随便坐在部活室的地板上，就着椅子那方平面写部活日志，今天也是一样捏着笔写得不情不愿，恨不得照着北前辈当年的模范样本抄一份过来。  
宫治就站在一步外的储物柜前装包，宫侑抬眼正对着他的膝盖，眼神一沉脱口而出：“好色啊。”  
“啊？”宫治不明就里地扭头看他，以为他没在写日志反而翻出了谁偷藏的工口书，下一秒就被一只温热的手握住膝盖。  
宫侑顺着膝盖摸上他大腿下半被护膝勒出的红色印记，敏感的指尖传来肌肉细微的收缩。  
他们平常觉得活动受限，都不穿护膝的，只是前几次训练宫治好巧不巧救球都磕的左膝盖，淤青一次次叠着消不下去越磕越疼，今天乖乖穿上，脱掉后就留下了这样的勒痕。  
宫治本能地不敢轻举妄动，他太怕宫侑这个垃圾人下黑手按他膝盖上的淤青了，没想到宫侑更过分，手掌兜着他的小腿肚把他拉过来，仰着头问：“你能给我口么？”拇指仍摩挲着那一圈粉红的勒痕。  
宫治居高临下地扔给他一个“你是变态么”的眼神，嘴上却不甘示弱地挑衅：“你能让我操么？”  
“能啊。”  
要不怎么说他宫侑牛逼呢，就没什么是他豁不出去的。  
宫治拿宫侑的外套垫着跪下去，重心尽可能地放在右膝上，意外地，扒下对方的裤腰直面他兄弟的兄弟时，心理上并没有预想的那样抵触。  
草草撸了两把便低头含进去，生涩地用舌头贴着顶端，慢慢下吞，在口腔里吸啜几下，再用嘴唇紧包着抽出，唾液黏连出一道细丝又飞快断开。  
宫治听见头顶传来宫侑舒服的喘息，刚要嘲笑他处男第一次被人口是这种反应，就被宫侑按住后脑狠狠压下去，进得快又深，几乎抵上喉口，一下就逼得他眼角泛泪，骂人的话噎在嗓子里，只能发出模糊的挣扎，“咕唔——唔……”  
宫侑抓紧了指缝间银灰的发丝，宫治吃痛条件反射地吸了一下，他又爽得头皮发麻，几乎马上就要射出来，赶紧顿了一下，又变本加厉地前后挺起腰来。  
下巴特别酸，脖子也僵了，宫治难受地眯着眼，后悔没多给他撸会儿，现在全得靠嘴给他口出来。  
“SAMU……”  
宫治刚想抗议别在这种时候喊他的名字，就被满满射了一嘴，好在宫侑没非要他咽下去的意思，适时地松了手，他便低头故意吐在宫侑的外套上，咳了两声，嗓子里还像卡着什么似的。宫侑捏着他的下巴让他抬头张嘴，借着灯光查看，嗓子里红红的，怕是要哑，便说：“你多喝点水，要不明天说不出话。”  
宫治没吭声，用眼神告诉宫侑“自己躺平”。  
宫侑倒是大方，不仅自己在地板上找空儿躺平了，还顺便脱了裤子双腿大张。  
高中生的包里当然不可能带着安全套、润滑液，没法真的做，宫治就让宫侑翻身侧过来，屈起膝盖，用柔软的膝窝夹住他半勃的性器。  
宫侑心下一惊，张口就来：“靠，你真变态。”  
“闭嘴。”  
宫侑不敢乱动，生怕一使劲儿废了自己的同胞兄弟，缩着腿悬在半空，没一会儿大腿就酸了，紧接着一阵一阵地抽筋儿。  
“还没完？”  
宫治被他念得烦，以一个极限扭曲的角度压过去堵他的嘴，这下好了，宫侑的腰也跟着开始抽筋儿。不过要么说宫治比宫侑会做人呢，自己爽的时候，还不忘伸手帮他摸摸，已经射过一次的性器很快又在他手里硬起来，一颤一颤的似乎在高潮边缘。  
宫侑也说不清楚自己到底是爽还是累，眼前一阵阵发晕，嘴上明明亲得湿漉漉的，还觉得口干舌燥。  
“怎么有灯没关？还有人么？”门把转动传来一声脆响。  
宫治吻上去堵住宫侑的惊呼，保安见门已经上锁，里面也没什么声音，拉下电闸就走了。  
一片黑暗里，宫侑听着渐远的脚步声松了口气，回过神来时，才意识到自己刚刚又射了，背后一层虚汗。  
“呵。”宫治在他耳边发出一声轻笑，“真没用。”  
宫侑正要起身揍他又被压回去，“别乱动，我还没完。”  
那天回去的时候，宫侑信誓旦旦地说：“我再也不在学校做了。”  
宫治还是笑，“怎么？太刺激了？”  
“我怕我以后回忆起自己的青春净是些限制级的画面。”  
宫治笑得更大声了，“就你那个猪脑子，还有回忆青春的时候？”  
宫侑也没客气，抬脚就踢，以此为开端两人打闹了一路，到家之后差点在浴室里睡着。

新年第二周，宫侑归队，宫治也返回京都的饭团店，一切按部就班地运转起来。  
熟客从店里买早餐时照常抱怨职场里工作太忙、上司太难应付，宫治双手递上打包好的饭团，“感谢惠顾，路上小心。”  
“多谢~对了，老板，我超期待今年的樱花限定饭团耶！”  
宫治微笑着稍稍欠身鞠躬，“承蒙关照了。”  
“喂，你如果不是过年吃胖了，就再给我跳高点。”宫侑皱着眉不客气地呵斥道。  
佐久早完成扣球练习，不为所动地从网下钻到对面半场，“我只是先观察一下罢了，怕你假期过后托球精度下降。”  
“HEY HEY HEY！侑侑，接下来到我了！”木兔倒是一如既往地有精神，同样精力充沛的还有排在下一个扣球的日向。  
大家好像都与2019年底短暂道别时毫无二致，同时又鲜明地传达出成长的力量，想要做什么事，想要成为怎样的人，想要抵达何处，似乎因为是在新的一年的开端，所以更加强烈地期待着，更加迫切地起步奔跑，呼喊时气息从丹田冲出喉咙，击掌时连周围的空气也跟着震颤，然后从肩胛的骨缝里生出无形的翅膀，乘风而上。  
天气渐渐和煦起来，预报说京都的樱花会比东京早开一周，宫治准备好了渍樱花的材料，供应商再次打来电话确认交货日期，V.League将于本周末正式进入第四阶段，MSBY BLACK JACKAL积分暂列第二，向卫冕王者SCHWEIDEN ADLERS发起最后的挑战。  
可仿佛是一夜之间，世界的引擎停止了。  
靠着惯性运作的齿轮逐个停转，直至发出一声刺耳的呜鸣，彻底静止下来。  
“实在抱歉，先前谈好的订单我们这边恐怕无法供应了，返还金和赔偿会依照合同在两个月内转入您的账户。”  
宫治放下电话，对着空荡荡的店面和囤积的食材，少见地感到疲惫，不禁叹了口气。  
V.League也正式停赛了，体育馆全面关闭，宫侑百无聊赖地躺在俱乐部的单人宿舍里，冲着天花板托球。没过几天，俱乐部也不得不停止运营遣散人员以降低风险，宫治问他要不要回兵库，回老家或者来京都和自己住都行，宫侑想了想还是拒绝，“不知道什么时候复训复赛，一来一回怕会耽误。”  
行吧，宫治知道宫侑早两年在东京置办了房产，用他自己的话来说是“又不懂理财，赚了钱也不知道该花在哪里，正好俱乐部附近开发了新的公寓楼盘，觉得好就买了”，眼下倒是派上用场。  
宫治在门外贴了停业公示，正在店里忙着打扫收拾，电视还开着，上面循环播报着新闻：明天中午十二时起，对往东京方向的车辆实行交通管制。  
这边刚清空了冰箱，抬头看见店外有个鬼鬼祟祟往里张望的人影，口罩遮了大半张脸，但宫治认出是店里的熟客，在附近工作的年轻女性，大概是碍于门外的停业公示所以没直接进来。他放下手里的托盘，朝她招了招手，她露出一点惊讶的神色，轻快地推开门，“不好意思，打扰了。”  
“承蒙关照，不过我们已经停止营业，请问有什么能帮到您的么？”  
女生看看他又低头看看自己的鞋尖，支支吾吾半天也没说出什么，最后一跺脚，丢了两瓶酒精一盒口罩在柜台上，转身就要跑。  
“欸，等一下。”宫治赶紧出声叫住她，见她僵硬地同手同脚转回来，勉强忍住没笑，赶紧从冷藏柜里取出盒装的三个饭团，“这是樱花限定的样品，我自己试吃味道没问题，就是没机会正式贩售了，不介意的话，拿回去尝尝吧。”  
“可、可以么？！”  
宫治看出她的眼神亮了亮，小鹿似的试探，便露出一贯对客人的微笑，“请务必收下，当做是饭团宫的一番心意吧。”  
“谢谢！”女生双手接过饭团，眨眨眼，不知怎的竟有种要哭不哭的纠结。  
“那么感谢惠顾，路上小心。”宫治稍稍欠身鞠躬。  
“你、你也……请多保重。”  
送走了这位意外来客，宫治终于打扫完毕关灯锁门时，已经快下午两点，店内无法长期储存的食材被他装进冷藏箱搬上小面包车，卷帘门降下“哗啦啦”的声响在午后明媚的阳光里格外突兀。  
其实他家离店面步行不过20分钟的距离，不用整理得这么彻底也不要紧。但是因为那句“请多保重”么？让一切遥远又模糊的惶恐有了实感，像在指尖1cm之外落下的球，明明只是一瞬间，手肘、前胸、膝盖依次着地完成一次鱼跃，却让他缓慢又真切地想起了曾拼命要握紧的种种。

晚上八点，有意错开人流的宫侑拎着第二天的早饭从便利店匆匆回家，走到公寓楼下，正看到路边违章停了辆面包车，夜色和路灯下看不太清，但走近了便一眼认出车身上饭团宫的LOGO。  
倒是宫治，开了六个多小时的车，人都到这里了，竟然还觉得“再调头开回去也不是不行”。  
宫侑敲了敲车窗，趴在方向盘上的宫治抬起头，先是惊讶自己还没想好去留竟先碰上了对方，再不情不愿地降下车窗面对兄弟那张得意过头十分欠揍的笑脸。  
“嘿，你怎么来了。”  
“……怕你饿死。”  
“哦~~~”  
宫治看不惯他这副看破拆穿的嘴脸，伸手要打，宫侑却一溜烟跑开，绕到副驾驶座那边上车，“走吧，地下停车场入口在前面左拐。”  
本来就是临时停车，宫治再不情愿也踩了油门发动车子，照着宫侑的指挥开进停车场。电梯直达玄关，把后备箱里的食材搬上来也不太费事儿，基本就是给宫侑屁股一脚再加一句“光知道看，搭把手啊”的功夫。  
“来就来嘛，还带什么礼物，多见外啊~”  
“是店里的剩饭剩菜，运来喂猪省得浪费。”  
他只看到宫侑嬉皮笑脸的欠揍，可宫治不知道，也许连宫侑本人都没意识到，这是自停训以来，他第一次笑，在朦胧夜色中被闪烁的尾灯晃到时，在看到饭团宫的LOGO时，在车窗降下露出那张与自己如出一辙的脸时。  
1cm之外落下的球，370公里之外的你。  
宫侑第二天早上当然不用再吃便利店的三明治，刚走出卧室门就闻到厨房传来的锅气，炉子上烤着鱼，宫治站在水槽边挽着袖子搓萝卜泥，旁边的电饭锅到时间发出“滴”的提示音，宫治瞄了一眼放下白萝卜和搓板，擦干了手，从橱柜里拿出碗和饭铲。  
“SA——MU————”  
宫治发誓自己从没听过宫侑用这么恶心的语气喊他，以至于他猛地打了个哆嗦差点摔了手里的饭碗，扭头用十分嫌弃的眼神瞪他，“一大早的，你什么毛病。”  
“不，你根本不懂我这大半个月过得有多惨！我是真情实感地觉得，你在我眼里从来没有这么可亲可爱过！”  
“就因为我会做饭？”其实看看垃圾袋里的速食包装，也差不多能懂，宫治自顾自地给自己的碗盛出一座小山，边压边老妈子似的念叨，“你但凡动动手，也不至于。”  
“二传的手指可是很宝贵的！”  
“……某知名职业排球运动员饿死家中，因生前食用过量防腐剂，尸体竟完好如标本。”宫治拿新闻播报般的正经语调如是说，说完大概是想象了一下那样的场景，把自己逗笑了，拿着饭铲的手抖个不停。  
“喂！说得太过分了吧你！”  
“是，是，那么能不能请动动您那宝贵的手，赶紧洗漱吃饭？我不等你了。”宫治说着就真只把自己的份摆上餐桌，双手合十，“我开动了。”  
“马上！你别把我那份也吃了啊！”宫侑说着风风火火地冲进浴室。  
“那可不一定。”

开始宫治以为自己顶多在这住两周，两周后再开着他的小面包车风尘仆仆地回京都开店，宫侑回俱乐部打球，一切照常。  
可两周复两周，前前后后算起来，他竟在这住了快两个月。高中毕业前他们天天待在一起，可那之后至今的六年里，这是他们在同一个屋檐下待得最久的一次，久到宫治觉得他们至少应该已经打过七八架了，可意外地，在类似“相依为命”的气氛里，他们甚至会一起窝在沙发上看电视剧，这玩意几十集好几季的，特别容易杀时间。  
只不过看的是丧尸片，看到一半宫侑扭头看看宫治，再看看厨房丰富的物资，宫治带来的已经吃得差不多了，但他总能找到千奇百怪的送货渠道，家里啥都不缺，两人居家隔离以来，就出过一次门还是因为宫侑实在待不住了，两人捂得严严实实地在附近走了两圈，顺路去超市买了一堆生鲜。  
排队结账时，宫侑蹲在收银台旁边的货架前夸张地喊宫治看：“天呐，这玩意竟然卖空了欸！”  
宫治推着购物车低头瞥了一眼，鄙夷地反问：“你是小学生么？”  
“想什么呢你？跳片尾啊。”这集到头，宫治抬脚踢了踢发呆的宫侑，电视遥控器在他那边。  
宫侑一边按遥控器，一边说：“想如果现在丧尸围城，靠着你我还能多活两集。”  
“呵呵，知道就好。”  
新的一集里，主角团再次被猪队友害惨，丢了物资，车子油箱见底，男女主角还要抽空互诉衷肠，看得宫侑直来气。  
宫治倒是看得不咸不淡，那边男女主角眼瞅着亲上了，这边他开了包薯片，吃得嘎吱响，察觉到宫侑的视线，还特意把袋子拿远了点儿，“别看了，你又不能吃。”  
本来还能忍住，被这么一说，反倒叛逆起来，非得吃一口不可，吃完从沙发上起来，在客厅的地毯上做了10个俯卧撑。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你可比电视剧有意思多了。”宫治大笑着又故意把袋子递到宫侑嘴边，“再来10个。”  
“滚滚滚。”宫侑不耐烦地拨开他的手，又蹭回沙发上。  
搁在茶几上的手机突然震个不停，宫侑还以为来复训通知了，容光焕发地抓过手机，开屏才发现不止一个聊天群里有消息，一条条看下去，神色越发沉重。  
“怎么了？”  
宫侑一时说不出话，只把手机丢给宫治让他自己看。新闻还没正式发布，但熟识的选手中已经传开了：某V.League Division 2选手确认感染。  
虽然Division不同没打过比赛，但圈子就这么大，中间隔着几层关系都混个脸熟，感觉就像前一秒还在挑剔丧尸片的剧情，后一秒玄关传来诡异的砸门声。  
宫治放下手机看向宫侑，很想挤出一句“没事的”来安慰他，可张张嘴，什么都没说出来。  
宫侑装模作样地打了个呵欠，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“我先睡了。”转身回了卧室。  
宫治关了电视和客厅的灯，也回了客房，躺在床上想起店铺的公告一直没更新，便打开Ins切了账号。  
在一列消息里，注意到有个眼熟的头像，是关店那天给他酒精和口罩的女生，最后一条消息是两天前：「我被公司裁员了欸……/苦笑」  
再上一条是三周前：「我们公司延长居家办公了，饭团宫也要延迟开业了吧？在家也请多加小心呀」  
刚停业不久时：「感觉情况超出了预期，稍稍有点不安」  
宫治再次把对话框拉到最下面，想了想发出一条消息：「可以考虑来我店里工作么？」  
未读，这个时间大概是睡了。  
宫治把手机搁到床头柜上，平躺着阖上眼，房门带着一阵风被推开，吓得他直挺挺地从床上坐起来，宫侑一言不发地抱着枕头挤上床，背对着他躺下。  
“你干嘛？”宫治推了推他，宫侑却愣是一动不动，“放着主卧的大床不睡，你来我这挤什么。”  
“……主卧空调坏了。”  
宫治其实也有点好奇宫侑本人知不知道，他在说谎时，向来轻浮的语调会突然压低，比如现在，又比如他执意划清关系时。  
彼此都悄无声息地躺了一会儿，宫治以为他已经睡着了，却又冒出来一句：“又不是夏天，你空调定这么低干嘛。”  
宫治在黑暗里翻了个白眼，心想：你记不记得当年你把空调设几度。可事实的确是他从那时就习惯了低气温和厚棉被，像某种后天形成的安全感。  
“嫌冷你就回去睡。”  
宫侑又不说话了，没一会儿寂静的房间里传来一声响亮的吸鼻，显得格外突兀。  
“你哭了？”  
“你才哭了，我这是冻的。”  
你看，他又压低了语调。  
宫治使了点蛮力才硬把宫侑翻过来，只是他低着头，要把自己闷死在被窝里似的。  
客房的床本来就小，像这样面对面躺着，就得紧紧挨着，从某个角度来看，也许更像是宫治在抱着他。宫侑深吸了一口气，鼻腔里满是宫治的气息，有织物上残留的洗衣剂，也有肌肤上用过的同款沐浴露，有晚饭时喝了两大碗的味增汤，也有捏得圆滚滚的醋米饭……脑子里乱糟糟的思绪安稳下来，像温暖的海浪自脚底上涨，最后将他们一同淹没回生命的起点，他们也是这样紧紧相依。  
“如果我以后再也不能打排球了怎么办？”  
“不会的。”宫治下意识地否认，又想起那个被裁员的女生，接着调笑道：“就算真打不了了，我养你啊。”  
“我不用你养。”  
“那我当你赞助商，支持你继续打球总行了吧，买个俱乐部供你打，必须让你首发打满全场的那种。”  
“……你下半年的店铺租金还是我垫付的，我现在算是你股东。”  
“………………”  
“但你要买的话，别买TRAW，他们队服配色太丑了。”  
“……要不你还是睡觉吧，梦里什么都有。”

隔天宫治起床时，宫侑的脑袋占了他大半个枕头，睡得跟头猪似的，两个月没打理过的头发散乱地搭在额前，发根长出一截黑色。宫治伸手把那片额发推上去，露出那人与自己别无二致的眉眼。  
怎么说呢，遇到喜欢吃的东西，吃到撑还能再硬塞一口，过后几个小时胃都胀得难受，说着“再也不吃了，真再也不吃了”，可下顿还是不能自控。喜欢的人也是如此，没节制地喜欢过，还想要再冲动一次。  
大概是被阳光照到眼睛，宫侑悠悠转醒，视线还没清明，先被一巴掌推了出去。  
“靠，你干嘛打我？！”  
宫治当然不能承认自己刚才一直在看他，见他睁眼条件反射地先推了出去，也拉高了嗓门吼回去：“你要睡到什么时候，死猪！”  
“我这不是醒了么？！”  
“醒了就快让开，我要去做饭了！”  
“你从我身上跨过去不就行了……”宫侑委委屈屈地挪了挪屁股，也不知道宫治一大早的哪来这么大脾气。  
早饭倒是吃得相安无事，上午宫侑在客厅里跳绳，宫治先是坐在餐桌前研究食谱，锅煮好了又去厨房实践，没一会儿，客厅那边没声音了，宫侑在厨房门口探头探脑地找他。  
“干嘛？”宫治正忙着把馅料分成十等份，再一份一份调味比较，没功夫搭理他是不是又要自己陪练。  
“这么早就开始做午饭？”宫侑状似无意地问。  
“对，做失败的就是你的午饭。”  
“又能难吃到哪里去。”宫侑溜达到餐桌前坐下，摸过宫治写的食谱看得云里雾里。  
宫治嫌他在厨房碍事，没好气地又问：“你到底有什么事？”  
“没事就不能在这待着么？你搞搞清楚，这是我家，我想在哪就在哪！”  
行，可能是因为自己早上打他那一巴掌，现在开始耍小性子了。  
宫治尽量无视他，专注于手上的料理，偏偏宫侑没安静多久又开口了，“你说……我们还要像这样多久？”  
“像这样”是哪样？  
好在没等宫治细想，宫侑便继续讲下去：“谁也出不去，我打不了球，你开不了店，如果一直这样下去，我做什么体能训练，你搞什么食谱，不都是毫无意义？也许明天，又也许后天，我们就都死了。”  
宫治不是没有过这样悲观的想法，但被宫侑这样摊开来夸张地讲，反而没那么焦虑了。  
“其实我们出生那年也差不多是这样吧，阪神地震、东京地铁沙林事件，那时候大家都觉得是日本的末路……可一切终会过去。”  
一切终会过去。  
你会重回赛场，我也能继续经营饭团店，直到80岁，再争论谁这一生更幸福时，甚至不会提起眼下这段百感交集的日子。

等宫治回过神来，手里的饭团已经被他捏到快有半个排球那么大了，宫太太，更确切地说是准宫太太从旁边碰了碰他，“治，想什么呢？”  
宫治一时语塞，店门刚好在这时被推开，几个熟面孔热热闹闹地挤进来，“恭喜恭喜，明天就要结婚了，今天竟然还在营业，辛苦了！”  
“谢谢，一直以来承蒙关照了。”宫太太熟络地招呼到，“还是老样子？”  
“嗯，老样子。”  
宫太太麻利地从保温箱里取不同口味的饭团，整齐地打包成几盒。  
“其实我老早就想说了，你们俩还真有夫妻相欸，果然‘不是一家人不进一家门’哈。”  
“啊，是么？”宫太太露出一点惊讶的神色，又微笑着转头看看丈夫。  
宫治倒是坦然点了点头，“的确是比较像。”  
“那就提前祝你们新婚快乐啦，回见哦。”客人说着接过饭团又匆匆走了。  
宫太太一时又怔怔地自言自语道：“竟然明天就要结婚了……”  
“怎么了？”  
“感觉有点不可思议吧，治到底中意我哪里啊？”  
宫治歪着头做出认真思考的神态，“心地善良，性格温柔，最中意的果然还是脸吧，长得好看。”  
“别人都说我们长得像了，你这是拐着弯夸自己好看么？”  
“没有哦。”宫治一笑而过，又着手忙碌起来。  
平常看上去的确是像自己，但笑起来时的眉眼有细微的不同。  
婚礼当天，仪式都举行到后半了，刚打完比赛的宫侑才堪堪赶到，没急着入座反而悄悄站在靠近宴会厅门口的位置以免干扰仪式。  
宫治看到他小心翼翼地整理跑歪的领带，又向后捋了捋没固定好的细碎额发，远远地对上视线，露出一个笑容，眉眼弯弯，好像发着光。  
隔年春天，宫侑也结婚了，妻子是某著名体育记者。故意攀比似的，宫治的婚礼是和式，他就办了西式，晚一步结婚，倒是先一步当爹，刚好又是对双胞胎男孩，被亲朋好友们笑称为“小宫双子”。  
宫侑没有当年他们奶奶那份特意找成对名字的耐心，登记填表时，胸有成竹地写下“宫幸太郎”和“宫幸次郎”，简单好记。  
等到宫治的女儿出生时，宫侑刚好在阿根廷打外借，前几天还在电话里说“终于和当年的宫城最佳二传交过手了”，这天刚进家门就见妻子喜气洋洋地跑过来，举着手机上的一张照片，“是个漂亮的女宝宝呢，叫宫奏。还有还有，饭团宫的海外第一家分店地址决定了！”

距离那个80岁的赌约还早，也不需要急着加减清算，  
但无论何时回忆起来，  
我既不承认那是年少荒唐，也不愿用沉默盖过，  
应是任凭时光荏苒、人来人往，我最爱你。

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 我知道那个「爱」是对排球的爱，但我不听，“古馆就是个画漫画的，他懂个屁的宫双子”23333333（疯狂狗头保命
> 
> 请不要用作品judge作者人品，谢谢
> 
> 原来哪怕是宫双子里，也是侑治更冷……我，站在北极点划火柴？（眼泪流都流不下来，在眼眶里冻成冰
> 
> 关于“宫奏”这个名字，引申在《最熟》。


End file.
